Freeing The Restless
by Armelle Walt
Summary: Ino and Sasuke had promised each other they would each die on January next year and stay together until then, learning the different ways of life. When Sakura wants Sasuke back in the town she, Hinata, and Naruto take him back, leaving Ino behind. Sasuke, to fullfil Ino’s wishes, is forced to stay with Naruto and he will teach Sasuke what living is like until next year.


February, 23.

"We're going to die next year, Ino."

Drunk off the tequila the barmaid, Ino, had passed him, Sasuke was cheerful. His eyes that were holding a hurricane of emotions wondered around the smoke-filled room. Velvet with a mixture of golden banners decorated the blood-red wall. Men and women with easy-going personalities either played games of poll or sat and chatted to each other about how they should have stayed in school. Now, they were living this life, as well as Sasuke and Ino.

It was ironic, however. The duo were still in school but they were still living the lowlife. These other people weren't. Ino often reminisces the swell moments she's had with Sakura, Chouji and the others, but even they can't bring her exhilaration. She sighs drastically, feeling as if she's done everything in life that she was supposed to. Anything done or said doesn't color her inspired like a lot of things used to.

Periwinkle orbs slowly trailed over to Sasuke, examining his every movement. The look he had on his face, Ino knew all too well that Sasuke was lost in a deep thought. Neither of them could think straight these days; they were always going off into their own little worlds. They screwed the rules over and did what they wanted, rarely came home to their families, and constantly ignored their friends.

It wasn't healthy. What they were doing wasn't healthy for teens. However, it was inherent as well. Even in the light, Sasuke and Ino's eyes had not the coruscate that usually had. Their eyes were dull; lifeless. Sasuke paid no attention to this, sitting stiffly on the edge of his seat. He wanted to move. He wanted to get away. But where could he go? Willing to admit he was misfit, the world had already rejected Sasuke, but there were a few people who hadn't and were still arms open for him and Ino.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino dragged out longer than intended when she noticed his fingers turning a blue she had never saw before. Her heart began to race. Ino tried to tell herself she was living in a land where they lie. She was living in a dream. As a child she told her mother she would go down the right path in life. The setting her and Sasuke are in right now completely contradicts the idea. "we must call Itachi, Naruto and Sakura back. They have left over 99 voicemails for us. We're losing ourselves...please, Sasuke-kun. We need them more than vice versa."

Not giving it much thought, Sasuke merely nodded. Ino's eyes were straining theirselves. She made a promise to herself that she would watch over Sasuke and protect him, even if that meant dying. People that don't values their lives shouldn't be here, a friend once told her. Ino didn't value life. Sasuke was borderline enjoying his life. The two came to the conclusion in which they were restless. This was a day where the two might take sleeping to consideration.

When Ino pardoned herself from the bar, a crowd of men that were near Sasuke cried out 'No.' she had acknowledged by now that she was fan-favorite. Laughing lightheartedly, Ino snatched her phone from a shelf and made her way outside. Upon feeling the breeze run straight through her, the blonde shivered. She glanced down at her outfit. Short-sleeves with a high skirt. It was Winter. This was life's way of telling her she need to quit trying and give up already, in her words.

Ino held the phone to her ear after dialing some numbers. She moved her free arm over her chest and tucked her hand under the arm holding the phone up, rocking herself lightly as she waited for Sakura to pick up. When the ringing had finally come to a halt after three of them, Ino decided whether she should cry or be happy. Doing both was possible, but Ino felt that doing one or the other was more appropriate for the situation. "Sakura! It's Ino."

"I-Ino...?" Sakura sounded as if she was about to cry and they weren't even ten seconds into the call. Ino shudderred at this. Sakura was easy to break, but she didn't want to be the one who'd eventually break her again. "What happened to you and Sasuke-kun?! Where are you guys? Are you two hurt or anything?" The girl rambled on mindlessly with almost perpetual questions.

"Calm down, Sakura. Sasuke-kun and I physically fine...but we're mentally corrupted. We'll be okay, though. No need to worry." Ino grinned awkwardly, rubbing her hand up and down her pale neck. It was weirdly enjoyable talking to Sakura since they weren't fighting and name-calling. She knew Sakura had her different personalities, but she didn't flaunt too many of them. "I was just wondering if you could round up the whole gang as well as Itachi and bring them here. It's okay if some people decline."

"Y-Yes! Will do, Ino! Please take care of yourself and Sasuke-kun until then, and don't forget to text me the address so I can send it out to everyone." Sakura didn't wait for an answer before she hung up, causing Ino's grin to falter into a small smile. It was small, but it was genuine. She hated how Sakura made her feel mushy sometimes. Ino had forgotten how it felt to have a nice communication relationship with someone. Sasuke and her were still getting there, but they were making some progress over the days.

Ino went back inside after sending Sakura the address to see Sasuke staring at the dart board. Some strands of hair shadowed her eyes as she frowned deeply. Sasuke was indeed a mystery that Ino was content on figuring out, just as long as he let her in. "Would you like to play darts, Sasuke-kun?" Ino sent him a sheepish smile, her eyes visible from the dark. Sasuke nodded and Ino pointed to a group of darts on a table near the board.

Before Sasuke made his way over to the board, he turned around to face Ino and the girl froze in her place. Ino knew by now that Sasuke was an emotional drunk, but something about his sudden smile had nothing to do with that. "Ino, why do you stay with me? I'm only bringing you down to my pathetic level."

"N-No, Sasuke-kun, you're fine!" Ino's hand, which were in front of her, shook reassuringly. "surely, you are sort of my downfall in life, but sanity is bluntly a distant memories for teens our age. We kinda had this coming. I mean, Sasuke as long as you're okay, I'm okay. I'm staying with you so I can learn a life lesson! I wouldn't do that with the guys back at home, so I chose you..."

"Yamanaka-san," A bodyguard walked up to the bar, his sunglasses covering his unique, chartreuse eyes. "There are some guests here to see you. One of them claim they've talked to you on the phone before they came here. She had pink hair and green eyes. Sound familiar?"

 _Sakura...thank you._ Ino's cheeks were painted a dark pink as she nodded, a signal for the bodyguard to let them in. "Sasuke-kun, some of our friends are here to talk to us. Would you mind putting the darts away and coming to join us? It would mean a lot to me, you know. I'm just trying to help us."

Ino didn't hear an answer when Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto came running in. With tears flowing down her flushed cheeks, Sakura leaped into Ino's arms. "Please dont leave me again!" Her voice was hoarse, and cracking in the wind that swept inside when the door was closing. Nuzzling her face in Ino's chest, Sakura whispered, "I was beginning to think I lost my closet friend...you nearly killed me."

"Sakura," Ino scanned the room briefly, one of her hands stroking through Sakura's silky hair. She placed her attention on the other girl once again. "Please don't tell me Itachi-san couldn't make it. Of all people in his life right now, Sasuke-kun needs his brother the most."

"I-I'm sorry, Ino." Sakura took a sharp breath inwards. "Itachi said he was too busy with their father to meet up with us. Their family has a lot going on right now so he was in a bunch of meetings today. He said maybe another day. But in all honesty, it's such a shame that half of our group couldn't make it. Hinata refused on not knowing how you two were holding up, and Naruto was practically dying to see Sasuke-kun. He loves him a lot. Anyway, we can still save Sas-"

"Sasuke-kun doesn't need saving!" Ino outbursted, pushing Sakura away. "you aren't the one who spent two months examining his life. If this is how he chooses to live life, then so be it! He's been so relaxed lately, leave him be, Sakura."

Naruto was gentle as he pulled Sasuke's smaller, fragile figure into a protective hug. Hesitantly, Sasuke brought his arms up and wrapped them around Naruto's neck. "Tell me, Sasuke, how does it feel to not be alone?" Sasuke snorted at this. Both he and Naruto knew he was never alone because Naruto was always with him until he decided to rebel.

In that moment, Hinata felt happiness rush through her system. She brought a hand up to her mouth, her body trembling and shaking wildly as she forced back tears. She and Sasuke didn't talk all too much, but she was more than glad to see he was doing good. "S-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, I-I'm so happy for the t-two of you."

"Cha, honestly, you guys." Sakura sighed, making a hiccup come out as well. "you went a made poor Hinata unstable. How rude." Hinata blushed profusely when Sakura slung her arm around her shoulder. Ino grinned weakly at the two.

"I-Ino-chan," Hinata called out softly, earning a hum from the girl. "Sakura-chan...o-only wanted us staying for a s-short amount of time. After t-that, she wanted to take Sasuke-kun back to our home a-and...you know..."

"What?! No way, Sakura!"

"Ino." Sakura said sternly, her tone giving out toxic. Ino nearly choked on it as the pink-haired girl continued, "you are being way too selfish. Plus, Sasuke-kun has no place here, only you do. Stop trying to force him places he doesn't want to go and let him come home to his happy place."

"You're more dumb than I expected, Haruno." Ino glared hardly at Sakura, which the girl was quick to return the gesture. Hinata brought her hands to her chest, folding them nervously as she watched her two friends interact. "You never even asked what Sasuke-kun wanted. Of course, like always, it's all about you and not the person of interest."

"I don't care what you say. We're taking him back. You can stay here in this trash place and sulk about life in that slutty outfit of yours for all I care. Had you brought Sasuke-kun to visit us sometimes we wouldn't be taking him away from you right now. So technically, this is all your fault!" Sakura stomped her foot down, turning to face Sasuke and Naruto. "Naruto! Take Sasuke-kun to the car while I hold this pig back."

"Wait, please, no!" Ino struggled in Sakura's grip. Ino noticed how Hinata's knees began to wobble, she was scared. Not scared of Sakura, but rather scared for Sasuke and Ino. Hinata knew this moment would mark and scar the two for as long as they lived. She simply walked away, following Naruto out to the car with her heart crushing into a million of pieces.

When the car door shut, Sakura yanked herself off of Ino and jogged outside to get in her own car. Ino rose her head and gazed out into the distance with wavering eyes.

"I'll see you next year, Sasuke."


End file.
